Like Everyone Else
by Wolfofsherwood
Summary: It's sort of a tribute to the different mutants in X-Men: Evolution. Each chapter is a short drabble devoted to one character who wants, in some way, to be like everyone else. I never said it would be good, so you've been warned. R & R, please
1. Rogue

I'm a girl like everyone else. I can't touch them and I can't stop the memories that plague my brain, memories of other people's lives, of places I've never been to and of experiences I can never have, but I'm still just a girl.

Remember that as you shun me for my clothes and my hair. My appearance is for your protection, not mine. You're supposed to stay away from me so I don't accidentally hurt you like I've hurt other people.

My name is Rogue. I have no true human friends for two reasons. I'm a mutant and I could easily put them in a coma by absorbing their memories. They think I'm a monster, like I'd kill them as soon as look at them. All that time when I was still just 'someone' seems to have gone up in smoke now that they know who I am and what I can do.

I can't even love someone properly. Anyone I kiss would end up being put in a hospital, if not worse. And I've felt the loss of love already. Of course, he had no idea, being a guy with only eyes for one woman. But I wasn't that woman. And I will never be her.

It's hard, but I've gotten used to it. I have only friends at the Institute. I'm too different for the world to accept me. Humans don't change as easily as people would like to think. I bet precious Jean could walk around without people moving away from her, but I'm not Jean. I'd love to be her and have her little powers, even if they are dangerous.

Better yet, let me be Kitty. She doesn't have it so tough. The real pain is that Kurt can touch people, even if he is blue and furry. I miss being able to have someone's skin warm mine. People could dance with me. They could shake my hand and not feel the leather gloves I now wear. I miss it more than anyone else could know.

I'm a girl like everyone else. I keep saying it, hoping that my powers will just disappear. But I'm not a girl like everyone else. I'm Rogue, a mutant who can't touch people without hurting them. And that's the girl wearing the gloves and the boots, the one who wears makeup and has hair like a skunk. She hurts, you know.

That should prove I'm like everyone else, shouldn't it? Don't other people hurt when they're always left alone?

Maybe I'm not like you, but you should be glad you can be like the others. Go ahead and pick on me. It'll just push me that much closer to being truly alone in this world.


	2. Scott

I'm just like everyone else. So what if I wear shades in the dark? So what if I can't show anyone the color of my eyes? I'm like everyone else no matter what you or any other people say.

Just because I'm a mutant isn't a good reason to hate me. I can shoot lasers out of my eyes. So what? So could a bunch of superheroes and you don't hold it against them! Why are you all so angry at me? I'm a little bossy, sure, but that's just because I want to keep everyone safe. As long as my shades stay on, I'm a normal student. You shouldn't feel like you have to hate me.

If you all _really_ want a reason to hate me, hate me because I'm too tall or I'm too good at sports or even because my name is Scott. Everyone has those kinds of hate on their shoulders. It wouldn't bother me if it was because of that.

Hating me because I can't protect other people from me without wearing special glasses or a visor is lame. I swear that I never wanted these powers, but they happened and I'm going to take responsibility for it. People like me appreciate that I'm a good leader and I don't judge them. They have powers and I have powers. We're all different, and that's what makes us work well together as a team. We compliment each other's strengths and cover our weaknesses like any team should.

Besides, I still have Jean and she's more important to me than any of you. She knows that I suffer from the vision my powers have inadvertantly caused and my eyes scare me. Having one wrong movement that could cause the destruction of the school scares me more than you can imagine because it would be all my fault. Wouldn't you want to stay away from something like that? Well, I can't get away from it without tearing out my eyeballs and I don't even know if that would work. If it didn't, I'd be blind _and _packing a bazooka behind each eye.

But I wouldn't switch places with anyone else. I know I'm lucky and I know people still want to be me, even if I'm a mutant. Just call me Cyclops, role model for other mutants everywhere. I'm just also Scott, target for mutant-hating humans everywhere.

Remember, I'm just like everyone else. I wear shades in the dark and I keep my eyes closed for everyone else's protection, but I'm still just like everyone else on the inside. I swear it on any holy book you'd care to bring out.

So why won't normal people talk to me anymore?


	3. Jean

You could say I'm like everyone else, but you'd be wrong. I'm good at sports and I'm smart enough to get good grades. I get along with my parents. I date this really cute guy who loves me with all of my flaws, especially the ones that only he knows about. My life seems pretty perfect, but there's something that makes me very different.

I'm Jean Grey, a mutant who can read minds and use telekinesis. Other than that, you might think that I was the perfect student. Because of this power, I'm given special training to control my gift and I help other people do things with their own powers. I teach missions that help people use their powers together and I always help people get better, no matter what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with.

Call it tutoring if you want to, but I think it's completely different than being just a normal tutor. After all, you don't have to worry about someone accidentally burning you with a stray fireball when you're teaching someone math.

I'd love to be one of those normal people who aren't mutants. Then, I wouldn't have the world turned against me and people wouldn't constantly make fun of my friends and housemates. My powers wouldn't always have to be checked and used to make sure they weren't progressing too rapidly. I could actually keep my trophies for things I didn't use my powers for. People would believe that I'm as good at sports as I am, especially since I don't use my powers to score points.

I guess other people would love to have the abilities I do, though. Who wouldn't want to fly or to read minds? It's like a superhero dream come true, but they probably wouldn't imagine all the tough things that come with it. They don't have to get up early for training sessions in the danger room or deal with finding out that their best friends hate parts of them that those friends say they love just because control was lost for a moment.

Of course, there are plenty of tough things to being human, too. You have to actually touch the things you lift and you have to do everything by hand instead of just reading someone's mind to get answers for things, not that I'd ever do something like that. I mean, that's cheating!

Thinking about it, I guess humans and mutants have a lot in common after all. We both want to be each other and we both have our strengths and weaknesses. No one is perfect, after all, even me. In fact, I'm pretty far from perfect and I'm totally happy with it all.

I guess I might be more like everyone else than I thought. The problem is, no one else knows that.


	4. Kitty

**Wolf: **Well, sorry for the wait, but my well of inspiration seems to have run dry for a little while and I'm working on an original project to take my mind off of this. Then, I'll be able to work on it when my brain starts pumping the thoughts I want it to pump instead of the random thoughts it usually does.

* * *

Being normal is totally overrated, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be it. I know it's shallow and Jean and Scott are always telling us we're good in our own way, but it hurts having all of your friends dump you because you're a mutant.

It's always, "Kitty, you're so weird," or "Kitty, stop being such a freak." I mean, how much ruder can you get?

Of course, they probably have a point. Most people can't walk through solid objects and I guess it is a little freaky. That still doesn't give them the right to dump me, though. It's bad enough that the popular people used to hate me because I'm way cooler than they are. Now everyone does because they know I'm special and I'm different. It must bother them.

Kurt must have it worse than I do, but at least he has a girlfriend who loves him for who he is. And better yet, she's actually nice! Lance is always trying to hook up with me, but he's really crazy and possessive and I just don't really go for that. Besides, he hangs out with the Brotherhood. No matter how sweet he can be sometimes, he's one of the enemy.

I just wish he would shape up sometimes, like any other girl does. I used to know this girl who had a really cute boyfriend, but he was a total jerk. Then she kept waiting and waiting for him to change, hoping and praying that she would change him. He ended up dumping her because she was too needy. Humans can be really cruel, you know?

No matter how different people are and how much you want them to change, they won't, I guess. I'm just going to walk through walls for the rest of my life and what's so wrong with that? I'm not hairy or gross or in need of a shower. I sometimes leave my toothbrush in weird places, but that's it, I swear!

I'm the normal one. Everyone else is weird for wanting to hate us or trying to use our powers for their own benefit. I'm still just like everyone, using, being used, hurting, and being hurt. If no one can deal with that, I still have my real friends.


	5. Kurt

**Wolf: **Here's a present for you people who actually care. It's a token of my apology for not updating my other story in forever. Please, accept it and don't get really angry at me....

* * *

I'm not like other people. I'll be the first to admit it. I'm covered in blue fur and I have two fingers instead of four. That's not the worst part, though. I have a tail. People think I'm a demon when they see me, except for Amanda.

She's kind of my girlfriend and she's the first person besides my parents who really loves me. I mean, I've always felt left out and alone, even though I have lots of friends and they love the jokes. And man, I'm a party animal! I could out-dance just about anyone if no one minded me doing the dance from Thriller all night.

Come to think of it, I heard people who aren't mutants saying the same thing. I'm always afraid that they'll somehow discover what I am and hate me, but they seem pretty cool. There's this one kid in my gym class who I talk to occasionally. He's a transfer student too and has the same problems as I do. He says that he feels alone when he can't speak the language he learned first, which I can completely sympathize with. I mean, I feel alone when I can't show off the fur. Everybody loves the furry dude!

I just wish that they would just understand that I'm a person too. I have a heart that beats faster when I'm excited and I can laugh (and make others laugh). I like people and I have a family, even if they're not my real family. I mean, I even dislike my mother, although you can't blame a guy for not liking the woman he fought with for pretty much ever. What is it that makes me any different than other people?

Sure, I have fur, and I'm probably not the cutest guy around with the tail, and I've always got that smell of sulfur hanging around me from teleporting, but I'm a person too, right?

Well, I sure don't feel like a person. With all these people around, my watch just makes me feel lonelier. I have to hide who I am because I'm afraid. Someone, tell my why.


End file.
